Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style)
Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Clarice (Chip 'n' Dale Shorties) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Jill (My Pet Monster) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Yogi-Bear *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:Ultimate Cartoons Commercials 542 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG